When I Met Her
by Kitsune Oden
Summary: Tentang Otonashi Yuzuru dan Tachibana Kanade setelah bereinkarnasi dan bertemu lagi di sebuah kebetulan yang aneh. Bagaimana cerita mereka?
1. Chapter 1: My Angel ?

Ahahahahahaha! *author ketawa ala maniak*

Ini fic pertama saya, mohon maap dan mohon ampun kalo masih banyak salah salah di berbagai sisi xP

Hajimemashite, watashi wa Tara desu. Silahkan panggil saya dengan nama Tara *gak punya nama alias lain terpaksa pake nama sendiri. Hiks!*

Dan saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic Angel Beats! (エンジェルビーツ) sebagai debut pertama saya sebagai author.

I looove angel beats so much 3 Suki suki daisuki. *Lolz*

Perkiraan cerita: Ini tentang Otonashi Yuzuru dan Tachibana Kanade setelah pergi dari afterlife dan telah reinkarnasi.. Sisanya baca sendiri yaaaaa!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS! IT BELONGS TO JUN MAEDA**

Hope you guys enjoy this one! ^o^V

**

* * *

**

"Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso.. Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo.." _It's you who are crying, it's you who are lonely. You're right. You're just being human_

Tachibana Kanade berjalan di trotoar kota Tokyo yang ramai sambil bernyanyi kecil. 'My Song'. Lagu favoritnya yang dinyanyikan oleh Girls Dead Monster. Band yang berisi gadis gadis cantik dengan lagu yang tidak kalah cantik.

"Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou.." _Thank you to the miracle that we were able to meet in a dirty and ugly world even like this_

_-oOo-  
_

Hari Minggu yang indah di suatu musim panas. Otonashi Yuzuru berjalan menuju toko buku ketika ia melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang menikmati es krim coklat yang ada di tangannya. Seketika itu ia merasa pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat. _Déjà vu. _Saat ia hendak mengejar gadis itu, gadis itu segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang lalu lalang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Ia harus menemukannya! Dengan tangkas ia menyelip kerumunan orang dan akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu masih berjalan santai sambil menikmati es krim yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau.." Ucap Otonashi saat ia menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Hmm? Apakah kita saling kenal?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang polos. Otonashi merasa pipinya panas saat melihat wajah gadis itu dari dekat. _'Whoa.. Cantik sekali gadis ini'._ Otonashi tidak menyangka gadis itu sangat cantik saat dilihat lebih dekat.

"Halooooooo.. Ada orang disana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Otonashi. Saat itulah lamunan Otonashi menghilang.

"Ah ah _gomen_. Otonashi Yuzuru." Ujarnya panik sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hihi kau kenapa? Aku Tachibana. Tachibana Kanade. Panggil saja aku Kanade." Kanade tersenyum manis saat menerima tangan Otonashi. Membuat Otonashi semakin tersipu.

"Mau ngobrol, Tachibana-san?" Tunjuk Otonashi ke sebuah café di seberang jalan.

'_Hwaaaaa.. Aku tidak menyangka bisa berkenalan dengan laki-laki seperti ini di tengah jalan.' _Teriak Kanade dalam hati. Lelaki itu mendadak menegurnya saat ia sedang asik dengan es krim di tangannya. Tetapi ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tetapi di mana ya?

"Ermm.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat, Tachibana-san." Otonashi memulai pembicaraan. Wajahnya terlihat canggung. Terlihat sekali kalau ia bukan tipe yang mudah menegur gadis di tengah jalan. Lalu kenapa ia menegur Kanade?

"Panggil saja aku Kanade, Otonashi-san. Entah kenapa aku merasa sama sepertimu."

"Ah ah kalau begitu panggil saja aku Yuzuru, Kanade-chan! Hmm aneh.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Emmm.. Kanade-chan?"

"Tidak jadi. _Gomen ne_.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Keduanya merasa canggung. Belum lagi karena dua-duanya merasa pernah saling kenal. Kejadian yang aneh untuk dua orang asing yang baru saling kenal. Kanade dengan santai melihat keluar café yang ramai dengan orang lalu lalang. Otonashi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga terjadi seperti ini.

'_Bodoh kau Yuzuru! Pikirkan sesuatu untuk meramaikan suasana!' _Umpat Otonashi dalam hati. Ia yang telah memulai kejadian ini dan ia jugalah yang harus menuntaskan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Itulah yang dilakukan lelaki sejati!

"Ini dia pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati!" Seorang waitress muncul dan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Tertulis "YURI" di tag-name yang menempel di celemeknya. Setelah mengantar cake dan teh yang mereka pesan, sang waitress lenyap dari pandangan. Otonashi telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara dan bertanya lebih banyak.

"Ermm.. Kanade-chan sekolah dimana?"

"Sekolah? Di SMA Y, tidak jauh dari sini. Kalau Yuzuru-kun?"

"Ah! Aku baru saja lulus dari SMA S dan sekarang aku bersiap untuk menghadapi ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo."

"Wah hebat. _Ganbatte ne_, Yuzuru-kun! Semoga lulus di Universitas Tokyo." Kanade tersenyum manis. Membuat Otonashi lagi lagi tersipu (dari tadi si author bikin Otonashi malu-malu mulu. Kapan jadiannya? SABAR DONG AH! PLAKKK ditabok readers xP)

"_Arigatou_ Kanade-chan, kamu baik sekali" Ujar Otonashi sambil tersipu malu (lagi).

Dan akhirnya.. Jeng jeng jeng jeng~ Sebuah kalimat pamungkas yang akhirnya dilontarkan Otonashi ketika pertemuan ini akan berakhir. Disaat kue yang mereka makan sudah hampir habis, disaat teh yang mereka minum sudah mulai dingin, dan disaat.. Disaat langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi semakin oranye, menandakan malam sedang bersiap untuk memulai shift kerjanya.

"Kanade-chan, boleh minta alamat e-mail mu?" Otonashi sudah siap dengan hape di tangannya.

"Umm.. Boleh: tachide_kana*disensor*. Kabari aku kalau Yuzuru-kun lulus ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo yaa!" Dengan lihai tangan Otonashi memencet keypad hape-nya. Tidak lama hape Kanade berbunyi, e-mail dari Otonashi.

"Itu e-mail ku. Baiklah akan kuberitahu jika aku lulus!" Ujar Otonashi dengan semangat 45. Kanade tertawa kecil melihat semangat Otonashi yang menggebu-gebu.

-oOo-

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Tidak terasa pertemuan pertama mereka harus berakhir. Otonashi dan Kanade merasa belum puas berbicara dan mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi dengan e-mail, mereka bisa berhubungan dan dapat membuat janji bertemu di lain hari.

"Sudah waktunya ya?" Otonashi masih merasa sayang untuk melepas hari ini begitu saja.

_'Melepas Kanade untuk pulang rasanya seperti melepas seseorang yang akan pergi ke surga' _ batin Otonashi. Lagi lagi ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini dan merasa pernah melihat wajah Kanade di suatu tempat. Tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan di mana ia pernah bertemu gadis semanis ini.

"Iya sudah waktunya.. Aku duluan, Yuzuru-kun!" Kanade melepas topi yang ia pakai dan melambaikan topinya kearah Otonashi saat ia berjalan.

"Ah hati-hati Kanade.. Chan.. Ah iya sudah berbelok." Otonashi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju toko buku, tujuan awal ia pergi ke daerah ini..

*Pik pik pik* Bunyi keypad hape Otonashi yang menunjukkan ia sedang mengetik sesuatu. Ya, sebuah e-mail. E-mail untuk seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tachibana Kanade.

_'Kanade-chan.. Aku benar benar pernah bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat. Tetapi dimana?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

_'Otonashi-kun.. Aku tahu pernah mengenalmu sebelum kita bertemu. Tetapi kapan?'_ Masih terbayang wajah Otonashi yang tersipu malu di benak Kanade. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi kereta sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu.. Ia tetap tidak ingat. Tetap tidak ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Otonashi sebelumnya.

_'Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya..'_

_"Mezamete wa kurikaesu, nemuri asa wa" _Ringtone hape Kanade yang menandakan ada sebuah e-mail yang masuk. Dari Otonashi. Kanade jadi senang tidak karuan hingga ia hampir melewati stasiun tempat ia harus turun. Sambil berjalan pulang ia membaca e-mail dari Otonashi.

_"Dear Kanade-chan.. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Aku sedang mencari buku referensi untuk tes ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo dua minggu lagi. Bertemu denganmu hari ini membuatku berpikir.. Apakah ini yang namanya takdir? Senang sekali rasanya dapat mengenalmu dan aku tidak menyesal telah mengejarmu tadi siang! Ahaha hanya bercanda. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan, Kanade-chan! Orang yang baru kau kenal, Otonashi Yuzuru."_ Selesai membaca, Kanade lompat-lompat seperti orang gila (?) Dan ya, Kanade jatuh cinta pada Otonashi. Sama seperti Otonashi yang jatuh cinta pada Kanade.

"Otonashi Yuzuru.. Entah bagaimana jadinya hari ini jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu.." Ucap Kanade sambil komat-kamit kegirangan. Saat Kanade sampai di rumah dan saat ia membuka pintu, terlihat sesosok orang yang mengejutkannya.

"K-k-kau.."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bagaimana bagaimana? Maaf kalau agak ngawur dan masih berantakan. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya masih pendek banget.

Bersambung ke chapter berikutnya. Ditunggu update-nya yaaaaa~ *loh loh loh?*

Eh syalah! Ups maksudnya salah! Mohon bersabar menunggu update berikutnyaaa~

Secepatnya saya update kalau ada ide, ada waktu, dan ada tempat yang tersedia. Ya maklum, saya sebagai murid SMA yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (HOEEKKK) ini kadang sibuk sama tugas sekolah. Jadi urusan fic saya nomor ratuskan mengingat tugas skolah saya itu nomer satu, dua, tiga, ampe sepuluh! Nomer lainnya masih diisi sama lain lain yang perlu saya lakukan.

Review dong? Mohon bantuannya kk senior dan teman teman fanfic sekalian agar kualitas fic saya semakin meningkat. Ya ya ya? *maksa mode on*

Onegaishimasu, minna-san~

With love,

Tara ^o^V


	2. Chapter 2: New Neighbour?

Konnichiwa minna san! Setelah sekian lama fanfic ini terlantar, akhirnya saya berusaha membuat kelanjutannya. Semoga para readers gak kecewa dengan kelanjutan cerita afterlife Otonashi dan Kanade ini. Dan mohon maaf kalau review para readers semua ada yang tak sempat dibalas atau ditanggapi. Karena saya bingung nanggepinnya gimana ehe~ Sekali lagi mohon review, komentar dan sarannya supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya yaaa, onegaishimasu ^^

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi~ This is it, "When I Met Her" chapter 2 ala Tara *PLAK!*

* * *

"K-kau.." Kanade tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang ada di depannya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu.

"Kau.. Maling ya?" tanya Kanade dengan wajah yang polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Lelaki yang dimaksud meringis melihat Kanade. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju hitam-hitam dan memakai topi baseball berwarna hitam pula dengan lambang yang aneh di tengahnya. Lelaki itu bukan maling lho. Tidak lama keluarlah ibu Kanade dari dapur.

"Ah kau sudah bertemu dengan Naoi-kun? Ia tetangga baru kita, baru saja pindah bersama keluarganya dari Hokkaido. Ia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Kanade-chan bantu dia beradaptasi ya! Ohohoho~" oh begitu rupanya. Kanade manggut-manggut. Lelaki bernama Naoi itu tersenyum pada Kanade.

"Seperti yang sudah ibumu bilang, aku Naoi. Ayato Naoi. Mohon bantuannya ya, Kanade-chan" Naoi melepaskan topinya lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Kanade. Kanade menyambutnya dengan ramah. Dari penampilannya, Naoi mempunyai aura misterius yang entah datang darimana. Mungkin pakaiannya yang serba hitam itu yang membuat aura tersebut.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar, akhirnya Naoi undur diri. Rumah baru Naoi terletak tepat di seberang rumah Kanade. Naoi juga sempat meminta alamat e-mail Kanade. Untuk bertanya tentang Tokyo katanya. Kanade pun menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Kamar Kanade yang wangi penuh dengan boneka dan poster Girls Dead Monster. Iya sangat menyukai band yang baru memulai debutnya itu.

_'TRING!'_ Ternyata e-mail dari Otonashi.

_"Kanade-chan, tadi aku mendapat dua buah tiket konser Girls Dead Monster dari lotere. Kau mau nonton bersamaku? Otonashi Yuzuru. P.S: Kalau tidak suka jangan dipaksakan ^^"_ mata Kanade membesar setelah membaca e-mail itu. Konser Girls Dead Monster berdua dengan Otonashi?

"Kyaaaaaaa aku mau aku mau aku mau!" teriak Kanade keras-keras. Tidak lama ada suara ibu yang berasal dari dapur, "mau apa Kanade?" Kanade langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia melompat kegirangan di atas kasur dan berteriak tanpa suara. Ia merasa sangat senang. Tapi aneh, padahal ia baru bertemu Otonashi siang ini. Tetapi mengapa rasanya ia sudah amengenal Otonashi sebelumnya? Kanade bergegas menjawab e-mail Otonashi.

_"Otonashi-kun, huwaaaaa tentu saja aku mau! Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya lagi besok di café yang kemarin?"_ Kanade dengan cepat menekan tombol SEND. Tidak lama ada balasan dari Otonashi. Wah wah cepat amat.

_"Tentu saja, aku akan ada disana sekitar jam 3 sore. Mata ashita!"_ rasanya ingin ia berteriak histeris. Kanade merasa sangat senang dan ingin hari segera berganti. Sekali lagi ibu memanggil Kanade, kali ini untuk makan karena makan malam telah siap. Kanade pun bergegas turun untuk makan malam.

-oOo-

_"saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to GO  
kakumei o okoshi ni ikou yume o kanae ni ikou  
kakedashitara doko made mo ikou  
AINSHUTAIN no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumou"_

_(C'mon, run through yesterday and today, Go to the future we still haven't seen!_  
_Let's go start a revolution, let's go fulfill our dreams_  
_If we start dashing, let's go everywhere_  
_Let's even smash Einstein's theories and push forward)_

Saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, dengan semangat Kanade merapikan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pergi. Ia memasang earphone di kedua telinganya untuk mendengar lagu Girls Dead Monster yang berjudul 'Shine Days'. Saat Kanade akan menuju keluar kelas, Naoi mencegatnya. Sepertinya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan~

"Kanade-chan, mau kemana?" mungkin Naoi penasaran dengan gerak-gerik Kanade yang terburu-buru dengan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia.

"Ah, eh.. Itu, aku mau ke café untuk bertemu teman. Sudah dulu ya bye bye!"

"Tunggu!" tahan Naoi. "Boleh aku ikut? Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar Tokyo untuk pertama kalinya. Boleh ya ya ya?" Naoi memasang puppy eyes. Ugh~ Kanade merasa tidak enak.

'ih Naoi maksa banget, gimana nih?' di satu sisi Kanade ingin berduaan saja dengan Otonashi. Tapi Naoi sangat memaksa dengan wajah sok memelas. Akhirnya ia membuat keputusan yang mungkin akan disesalinya kelak.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut, tapi jangan rewel ya!" emang Naoi anak kecil yang diajak jalan jadi rewel? Dasar Kanade. Naoi meluncurkan tawa kemenangan dan mereka pun berjalan menuju stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke café itu.

"Wah stasiun kereta yang bagus, jadi kita naik kereta dari sini untuk ke café itu? Huwaaaaaa"

'_Apa di Hokkaido ia tidak pernah liat stasiun kereta ya? Kok norak banget sih, malu-maluin aja._' batin Kanade kesal.

-oOo-

Otonashi sedang menghirup milk tea-nya saat Kanade muncul di depan pintu café. Sepertinya ia tidak sendiri, ada laki-laki di sampingnya yang terlihat bingung dan melihat kesana kemari dengan kagum. Otonashi pun melambai dan memanggil Kanade menuju mejanya. Dengan wajah gembira, Kanade menyapa Otonashi.

"Otonashi-kun! Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Aha tidak kok. Itu.. Siapa yang bersamamu? Apa ia anak tersesat?" Otonashi menunjuk Naoi dengan perasaan yang sedikit cemburu. Kanade melihat Naoi yang ada di sampingnya dan refleks langsung salah tingkah

"Ah di-dia b-b-bukan s-s-siapa siapa! Dia baru saja pindah dari Hokkaido dan berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Dan parahnya dia tetanggaku" untuk kalimat yang terakhir ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang kecil. Otonashi merasa lega setelah tau tentang Naoi.

Hampir semua pembicaraan didominasi oleh Otonashi dan Kanade yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Naoi dan yang lainnya hanya numpang di dunia itu. Naoi yang sepertinya sangat kuper ini hanya diam dan manggut-manggut mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hamper tidak ada celah untuk ikut bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. Naoi merasa sedikit cemburu dan iri dengan Otonashi yang bisa bercerita banyak dengan Kanade yang cantik. Dalam hati Naoi mempunyai sedikit rasa suka pada Kanade yang terlihat sangat ramah dan baik hati. Tapi kelihatannya Kanade sangat menyukai Otonashi ini. Dan Otonashi juga terlihat begitu. Tapi tentu saja Naoi tidak akan menyerah sebelum ada janur kuning melintang di depan rumah Kanade (?)

"Oh iya, konsernya Sabtu ini di daerah Akihabara jam 7 malam, Kanade-chan. Kau yakin bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan proses belajarmu untuk masuk universitas Tokyo, Otonashi-kun? Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Aku biasa belajar saat tengah malam karena tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku pada waktu seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak harus pergi ke sekolah jadi aku bisa bangun siang tanpa takut harus terlambat hahaha"

"Sugoi Otonashi-kun! Kyaaa rasanya tidak sabar untuk pergi ke konser itu, aku sangat suka lagu-lagu Girls Dead Monsters!" ucap Kanade dengan semangat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu tentang band itu, apa kau bisa memberitahuku lagu-lagu mereka melalui e-mail? Tidak perlu buru-buru kok" kata Otonashi sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum Otonashi, wajah Kanade terasa panas dan pipinya pun berubah warna. Kanade mengangguk semangat. Tentu saja ia akan membantu Otonashi untuk tahu tentang lagu-lagu Girls Dead Monsters, dengan senang hati ia akan menjelaskan satu-satu pada Otonashi.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, langit pun sudah berubah warna. Otonashi merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kanade, tapi tentu saja harus. Kanade juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi besok ia harus sekolah, dan ia juga mulai merasa sedikit lelah. Akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan stasiun. Pertemuan hari ini sangat menyenangkan

"Sisanya kita bicarakan lewat e-mail saja ya!" ucap Otonashi untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini. Kanade tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akhirnya Otonashi menghilang menuju ke dalam stasiun.

"Hwaaaa menyenangkan sekali kan, Naoi-kun?" tidak ada jawaban. Kanade melihat sekeliling, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Naoi di sekitar situ. 'Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan' pikir Kanade.

Di tempat lain, Naoi sedang celingak-celinguk mencari Kanade. Ia terpisah dengan Kanade saat ada keramaian yang membuatnya tersangkut. Saat ia keluar dari keramaian itu, ternyata Kanade sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan akhirnya Naoi nyasar di tengah keramaian.

"Kanade-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, kau dimanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" teriak Naoi seperti Tarzan di tengah hutan. Ia langsung dipelototi oleh orang-orang yang ada disekitar situ.

"Hiks hiks nasibku gimana?" Naoi yang setengah menangis pun berjalan menuju stasiun.

~To be continue~

* * *

Sampai disini dulu chapter 2-nya~ Kalo ada typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi yaaaa soalnya udah lama gak ngetik lama. Dan sekali lagi review, komentar, dan saran para readers semua sangat berarti dan akan saya perhatikan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! ^^V


	3. Chapter 3: Akihabara Trip!

Konnichiwa minna-san~ Tara kembali lagi dengan chapter ketiga "When I Met Her". Gimana chapter 2-nya? Apa cukup memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian untuk lanjutan dari chapter 1? Chapter 2 kemaren itu selesai dalam waktu 3 jam aja looo, entah kenapa inspirasi mengalir kayak air mancur hohoho~

Dan kali ini, chapter 3 bercerita tentang Kanade dan Otonashi yang akan pergi ke konsernya Girls Dead Monster di Akihabara. Are you ready? Enjoy ^^

* * *

'Pip pip pip pip pip pip'

'Tap' Kanade mematikan alarm yang telah disetel untuk hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Hari Sabtu! Hari konser Girls Dead Monsters! Hari nonton konser bersama Otonashi! Alarm tersebut disetel untuk berbunyi pada jam 7 pagi. Kanade bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"It's the day!" ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Konser akan dimulai pada jam 7 malam dan setelah mengobrol lewat e-mail dengan Otonashi, mereka akan bertemu lebih cepat yaitu pada jam 3 sore untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di Akihabara sebelum menuju ke tempat konser. Setelah cuci muka dan sebagainya, Kanade berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, ia bingung harus memakai baju apa sore ini. Setelah diseleksi dengan hati-hati selama satu jam, akhirnya Kanade memilih untuk mengenakan kaos putih dengan tulisan 'Girls DeMo!' yang dibelinya saat membeli CD Girls Dead Monster, rok jeans mini, dan cardigan berwarna abu-abu dengan sepatu kets berwarna biru tua.

Satu jam berlalu, masih ada waktu 5 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Kanade pun pergi ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Iya harus tampil super ceria hari ini karena ia akan pergi dengan Otonashi, tidak ada yang akan merusak mood-nya hari ini kecuali ada badai besar yang membuat konser itu batal.

_'Hmm Otonashi sedang apa ya?'_ batin Kanade saat sedang mengiris selada untuk sandwich-nya pagi itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan e-mail pada Otonashi setelah ia selesai sarapan.

-oOo-

Jam 8 pagi, Otonashi masih terbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan tentang hari ini. Ia memikirkan cara untuk membuat Kanade senang dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di Akihabara beberapa jam sebelum konser dimulai. Lagipula, ia ingin bersama dengan Kanade untuk waktu yang lebih lama karena ia sangat sayang pada Kanade.

'Tring!' suara itu berasal dari hape Otonashi. Ternyata e-mail dari Kanade. E-mail itu juga yang membangunkan Otonashi dari tidurnya yang singkat.

_"Ohayou, Otonashi-kun! Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum pergi ya! Kanade ^^"_ membaca e-mail itu membuat Otonashi tersenyum. Ia langsung bangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sekotak susu coklat. Otonashi hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil. Walaupun ruangan apartemen itu sempit, tapi untuk seseorang yang hidup sendirian ruangan itu sudah cukup luas.

Sambil meminum susu coklatnya, Otonashi menyalakan TV yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya untuk melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini. Cerah. Otonashi menghela napas lega dan segera mencari channel lain untuk mengisi paginya. Ternyata ada berita tentang konser Girls Dead Monster yang akan dilihatnya bersama Kanade malam ini. Dengan seksama ia menonton berita itu. Setelah dijelaskan oleh Kanade dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka, Otonashi juga mulai menyukai band tersebut. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat, seperti pernah mendengar lagu-lagu mereka jauh sebelum sekarang. Ya, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Kanade untuk pertama kalinya di jalan waktu itu.

_"Ano hi no oke ni ita  
Zutto futari de iru to  
Sonna yume wo miteta  
Naite mezameta"_

_"We were on the hill that day.  
I was dreaming  
That we could always be together.  
I woke up in tears."_

'Storm Song'. Itulah lagu Girls Dead Monster yang disukai oleh Otonashi hingga saat ini. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menyiapkan sarapan. Walaupun tinggal sendirian, Otonashi jago masak lho~ Tidak heran kalau di SMA ia adalah seorang idola. Sudah ganteng, pintar, jago masak pula. Duh, suami idaman. Sarapannya hari ini adalah omelette dengan dua lembar roti.

"Itadakimasu!" Otonashi pun melahap omelette dan roti tersebut dengan lahap. Disela-sela sarapannya, Otonashi menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim e-mail balasan untuk Kanade.

"Ohayou Kanade-chan, tentu saja aku sarapan. Kukirimkan sarapanku bersama e-mail ini ^^" Otonashi juga mengambil gambar omelette dan roti tersebut untuk dikirim ke Kanade. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Otonashi pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hari yang menyenangkan bersama Kanade.

-oOo-

"Oi Kanade-chan, mau kemana?" ugh Naoi! Kanade kaget saat Naoi melambai-lambai dari lantai atas rumahnya. Naoi ternyata sangat menyebalkan, ia selalu ingin tahu jika Kanade ingin pergi.

"Akihabara!" setelah menjawab dengan cepat, Kanade pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Naoi sebelum ia sempat bertanya lebih banyak. Naoi yang udik ini terlalu sering bertanya dan akhirnya membuat Kanade kesal. Kanade segera pergi karena takut kalau kalau si Naoi pengen ikut juga bersamanya. Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya ia sampai di depan stasiun kereta. Ia berjanji bertemu dengan Otonashi di depan stasiun Akihabara.

Saat Kanade sampai di stasiun Akihabara, Otonashi telah berdiri di depan stasiun sambil tersenyum melihat ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan. Setelah berbicara tentang rencana mereka hari ini, mereka pun segera berjalan menuju tempat tujuan pertama mereka. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah sebuah toko yang berisi merchandise otaku. Kanade berbinar matanya saat melihat merchandise-merchandise yang berasal anime favoritnya. Rasanya ia ingin memborong semuanya. Ia memilih masing masing satu untuk kipas, strap hape, dan saputangan kecil. Otonashi lebih bisa menahan dirinya, ia puas dengan melihat-lihat barang yang ada disitu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia membeli sepasang strap hape yang dianggapnya lucu.

" Kyaa lucu sekali strap hape ini" Kanade menggoyang-goyangkan strap hape itu di tangannya setelah keluar dari toko itu. Tidak terasa sudah setengah jam mereka berada di toko itu dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari sana dan berjalan-jalan sambil melihat berbagai macam toko yang ada di Akihabara.

"Haha aku tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau Kanade-chan suka anime juga. Dirumah aku punya beberapa dvd anime yang kubeli di sini."

"Aku hanya suka menonton anime tertentu kok! Kalau boleh, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko DVD sekarang? Otonashi tau yang mana?"

"Tentu saja!" mereka pun berjalan sedikit dan kemudian sampai di toko yang dimaksud. Di dalam toko itu terdapat banyak poster anime dan berjejer dengan rapi rak-rak yang berisi DVD anime. Sepertinya toko ini khusus menjual DVD anime. Kanade sekali lagi dengan mata berbinar melihat-lihat DVD yang ada di toko itu. Otonashi merekomendasikan sebuah anime yang ada di tangannya.

"Kanade-chan, anime ini bagus lo. Judulnya Angel Beats! Kalau kau mau kapan-kapan aku akan meminjamkannya padamu."

"Un, lain kali aku pinjam ya!" setelah 1 jam mereka berada disana, melihat-lihat berbagai genre anime dari drama, action, comedy dan sebagainya. Mereka pun keluar dari toko itu dan mulai mencari café untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya mereka pun menemukan sebuah café, tepatnya maid café. Mereka berencana untuk beristirahat disana hingga waktu konser tiba.

-oOo-

"Irrashaimase ojou-sama, goshujin-sama! Meja untuk berdua?" mereka pun mengangguk dan ditunjukkan tempat untuk mereka duduk. Café tersebut memiliki tema café dengan pelayanan yang ramah dan pelanggan adalah raja dan ratu. Meja dan kursi di café itu pun ditata dengan indah dengan cahaya lampu yang mendukung suasana lembut café itu.

"Ini menunya, kami merekomendasikan extra special omelette rice dan love-love chocolate parfait. Dua-duanya adalah porsi untuk berdua. Bagaimana?" dengan malu-malu mereka pun memilih menu tersebut.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu~" maid tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan memberikan pesanan itu kepada koki.

Sembari menunggu, Kanade dan Otonashi mengobrol dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka beli tadi. Dan sangat terlihat, belanjaan Kanade lebih banyak daripada Otonashi. Mereka membahas anime-anime yang pernah mereka tonton dan juga membahas tentang konser Girls Dead Monster yang akan mereka lihat malam nanti. Waktu masih menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam hingga konser dimulai. Waktu yang lama, tapi tidak akan terasa lama jika mereka terus berdua. Saat mereka asyik mengobrol, makanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang juga setelah 15 menit menunggu. Extra special omelette rice dan love-love choco parfait, dua-duanya terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Omelette rice itu dihidangkan diatas sebuah piring yang besar, diatasnya terdapat saus tomat yang diukir menjadi bentuk hati dan tulisan 'love'. Choco parfait-nya pun dihidangkan dalam ukuran super besar.

"Itadakimasu!" mereka pun melahap semuanya yang serba sepiring berdua. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Apalagi mereka makan di piring yang sama. Ufufufu~

"Enak ya Kanade-chan? Kapan-kapan kita bisa kesini lagi kalau kau mau." kata Otonashi setelah selesai makan. Kanade masih asyik dengan choco parfait yang belum habis.

"Un, tentu saja! Choco parfait-nya enak, kapan-kapan aku juga akan mengajak teman-temanku kesini ah!"

-oOo-

Jam setengah 7, Otonashi dan Kanade sudah berada di tempat konser dan mulai mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam gedung konser tersebut. Tiket sudah berada di tangan Otonashi dan sedikit lagi mereka akan masuk ke dalam gedung dan menunggu hingga konser dimulai. Konser Girls Dead Monster kali ini berjudul "Keep The Beats!", sama seperti judul album baru mereka. Saat masuk ke dalam gedung, atmosfir-nya sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan di luar gedung. Para fans pun dengan sabar menanti band idola mereka memulai konser. Di dekat mereka, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pink yang diikat dua dan berteriak histeris bahkan sebelum konser dimulai.

"Iwasawaaaa, Hisakoooo, Irieeeeee, Sekineeeeee~ Kyaaaaaa~ " anak itu meneriakkan namana-nama personil Girls Dead Monster dengan semangat. Kanade yang tertular semangat anak itu pun jadi ingin berkenalan dengan sesama fans.

"Hai adik manis, kau ngefans juga sama Girls Dead Monster? Ke konser sama siapa?" tanya Kanade ramah. Tetapi anak yang ditanya malah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tersinggung.

"Fuuu aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah kelas satu SMA!" anak itu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Maklum saja Kanade berpikir kalau ia masih kecil, karena badannya yang pendek dan wajahnya yang terlihat kekanakkan.

"Ah gomen gomen, jadi namamu siapa? Aku Kanade, salam kenal!"

"Namaku Yui, salam kenal!" Yui pun membalas dengan suara yang mirip kucing. Mendadak, Kanade pun merasa pernah bertemu dengan Yui di suatu tempat.

"Yui-chan, eh boleh aku memanggilmu Yui-nyan? Suaramu lucu sekali seperti kucing kyaa" Yui pun mengangguk senang. Sebelum mereka mengobrol lebih jauh, para personil Girls Dead Monster keluar dari belakang panggung hendak memulai konser mereka.

-oOo-

_"find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
tooku o misuero  
ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka"_

_"Find a way from here.  
You'll find what you're looking for.  
Play some rock  
Gaze into the distance  
Inside this city where you can't even take a breather."_

Girls Dead Monster pun memainkan lagu pertama mereka untuk membuka konser, 'Crow Song'. Lagu ini adalah lagu debut mereka yang membuat mereka memiliki banyak fans seperti sekarang. Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut, sang vokalis pun berbicara di atas panggung.

_"Konbanwa minna-san!_ Kami adalah Girls Dead Monster. Terima kasih telah datang di konser pertama kami!" semua personil Girls Dead Monster membungkuk pada penonton mereka untuk berterima kasih.

"Pertama-tama, saya akan memperkenalkan personil-personil Girls DeMo dahulu. Saya Iwasawa. Vokalis sekaligus memainkan gitar. Yoroshiku!"

"Saya Hisako, lead guitar. Yoroshiku!"

"Irie desu. Drummer. Yoroshiku!"

"Sekine disini dengan bass, yoroshiku!"

"Are you ready? Start!"

Mereka memulai intro lagu kedua mereka yaitu 'Highest Life'. Para penonton pun kembali bersemangat dan bernyanyi mengikuti Iwasawa. Konser tersebut berlangsung selama 2 jam dan diakhiri dengan lagu 'My Song'.

_"naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
tadashii yo ningenrashii yo  
otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou"_

_"It's you who are crying, it's you who are lonely  
You're right; You're just being human  
The tears that I shed say ,  
Thank you for being so beautiful; not a lie of our true selves"_

Lagu ini adalah lagu favorit Kanade, tidak heran kalau ia ikut menyanyikan lagu ini dan ia sangat menghayatinya hingga ia memejamkan mata. Otonashi yang melihat Kanade sangat menghayati lagu itu pun tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Otonashi memegang tangan itu dan menghayati lagu itu bersamanya. Tapi ia takut, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa untuk saat ini. Lagu ini memang sangat menyentuh. Belum lagi musiknya dan suara Iwasawa yang merdu. Semua yang mendengar pasti akan menyukai lagu ini. Dan konser pun ditutup dengan ucapan terima kasih para personil Girls Dead Monster dan kesan-kesan mereka dengan konser pertama mereka ini.

"_Minna-san, arigatou gozaimashita!_ See you in the next concert!"

-oOo-

Jam 10 malam, Otonashi yang merasa bertanggung jawab akhirnya mengantar Kanade hingga ke depan rumahnya. Lagipula ia ingin tahu letak rumah Kanade.

"Arigatou Otonashi-kun udah mengantar hingga depan rumah" ujar Kanade tulus. Otonashi terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting dan ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di kantong celananya.

"Kanade-chan, aku suka kamu! Maukah kamu.." Otonashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, benda itu adalah strap hape yang dibelinya tadi. Strap hape itu berwujud maid yang memegang benda berbentuk hati di tengahnya.

"Maukah kamu.. jadi pacarku?"

~To Be Continue~

* * *

Fuwaaa chapter 3 berakhir disini. Ceritanya juga lebih panjang daripada dua chapter sebelumnya nih. Abis saya terlalu bersemangat buat membahas acara nge-date Otonashi ma Kanade sih huehee~ Sekali lagi, review, komentar dan saran para reader semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Jadi mohon dibantu yaa supaya cerita ini bisa jadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnyaaa~

Dan untuk yang penasaran dengan Akihabara:

_*FYI: Akihabara adalah sebuah tempat yang terkenal dengan barang elektronik dan juga pop culture-nya. Disini juga menjadi pusat anime dan manga, karena itu tidak heran kalau banyak toko yang bertemakan anime dan manga terselip diantara toko-toko elektronik_. Sisanya bisa dicari di google ya! Ufufufu~

Mohon maaf jika terdapat typo dan lain sebagainya V

Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter! ^w^


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

Chapter 4! Huooo ternyata saya bisa juga bikin cerita panjang begini. Cerita ini juga jadi salah satu pencapaian yang sangat besar buat saya untuk saat ini. Karena sebelum sebelumnya sering bikin tapi gak pernah ada yang bisa selese kayak yang ini. Terima kasih saya tujukan kepada RyuunaChan dan Ryo Saman yang paling rajin review fanfic ini. Karena tanpa review kalian saya gak bakal punya semangat buat ngelanjutin, beneran deh u.u

Sekian openingnya, mari lanjut ke pokok cerita. Apakah Kanade akan menerima Otonashi? Apakah ia akan menolak? Atau Otonashi bakal digantungin sama Kanade? Ayo tebak sama-sama fufufu~

* * *

"Maukah kamu.. jadi pacarku?" Kanade merasa terkejut dengan pernyataan Otonashi yang terlalu langsung. Ia juga suka pada Otonashi, tapi apa ia siap untuk pacaran? Kanade belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Jadi, pacaran bisa jadi sesuatu yang dapat menambah pengalamannya. Tapi tapi tapi.. Apa ia sudah benar-benar siap untuk merasakan pahit manis sebuah hubungan?

"Kanade-chan, kau kah itu?" sebelum Kanade berpikir lebih jauh lagi, ibunya memanggil dari depan pintu. Mungkin karena mendengar suara-suara dari dalam rumah. Ibu pun mendatangi Kanade dan Otonashi yang masih berada di depan pagar. Secara refleks Kanade langsung memperkenalkan lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"A-a-ah ibu! Ini perkenalkan, Otonashi Yuzuru. Kami habis dari Akihabara."

"Salam kenal, saya Otonashi Yuzuru. Terima kasih telah mengizinkan Kanade pergi bersama saya" Otonashi pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal. Ibu tersenyum senang melihat pemuda tampan nan sopan mengantar anaknya pulang. Sungguh pemuda yang bertanggung jawab.

"Ara ara~ Saya ibunya Kanade, salam kenal juga ya. Otonashi-kun mau masuk dulu?"

"Ah tidak usah bu, sudah malam. Kanade, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujar Otonashi sembari memberikan strap hape itu pada Kanade. Setelah berpamitan pula dengan ibu Kanade, Otonashi pun berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Ternyata apartemennya hanya berjarak sekitar 8 blok dari rumah Kanade.

Setelah Otonashi menghilang, Kanade menghela napas panjang. Ia memandangi strap hape yang diberikan Otonashi padanya. Kanade pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia berpikir apa jadinya kalau ibunya tidak keluar tadi. Mungkin ia akan membatu di depan Otonashi. Kanade tsebenarnya sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Otonashi tadi. Tapi ia masih ragu apakah itu keputusan yang benar. Ia takut kalau hal seperti ini akan membuatnya menyesal di masa depan. Pikiran itu terbawa hingga Kanade tertidur.

_Jalanan penuh kabut, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada orang di sekitar jalanan itu. Kanade pun terdiam di jalanan itu karena tidak tahu harus kemana. Tidak lama ada seseorang yang datang, orang itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Orang itu berjalan mendekat hingga ada di depan Kanade. Ternyata itu Otonashi. Otonashi pun tersenyum manis saat melihat Kanade di hadapannya. Dan ternyata dia membawa pisau di tangannya. Otonashi mengarahkan pisau itu ke leher Kanade.. _

"!"

Kanade pun terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan karena Otonashi berusaha membunuhnya dengan pisau. Tetapi untung itu hanya mimpi dan semoga tetap menjadi mimpi yang tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Hal yang pertama kali Kanade lakukan adalah mengecek hapenya, oh tidak ada e-mail. Dari jendela terpancar cahaya matahari yang sangat terang dan panas pertanda hari sudah siang. Untung ini hari Minggu, batin Kanade.

Untuk mencerahkan suasana setelah mimpi buruk tadi, Kanade menyalakan radio dan kebetulan lagi Girls DeMo yang diputar. Kanade ikut menyanyikan lagu itu sambil merapikan kamarnya. _Morning Dreamer_, lagu untuk para pemimpi yang malas untuk bangun tidur.

_mezamashidokei ga ga naritateteru__  
onegai mou sukoshi nemurasete__  
kinou wa GIG de sono ato nomikai de__  
mochiron osake wa nomenai nda kedo juusu na nda kedo__  
isogashii hibi o majime ni ikiru__  
kono atashime ni douka nemuri o__  
chanto okitara shinkyoku kikaseteageru__  
mochiron hikigatari de hamori wa onegai__  
tetoriashitori oshieteageru yo shinpainai__  
sou iya ichigen kireteta kattekite onegai!_

The alarm clock is ringing loudly in my ears.  
Please, let me sleep for a little more.  
At the drinking party after yesterday's gig,  
I couldn't drink alcohol, of course, but I had juice. Still...  
I'm living seriously through busy days.  
So somehow, let this kind of me sleep...  
When I actually get up, I'll let you hear the new song.  
Of course, when I sing and play, the harmony is all yours.  
I'll teach you as attentively as I can, so don't you worry.  
Ah, right, I broke a string. Go out and buy some, please!

Dan lagu pun berakhir saat Kanade selesai merapikan kamarnya.

'TRING!' bunyi tanda e-mail masuk. Ternyata dari Otonashi.

"Ohayou Kanade-chan, konser tadi malam sangat menyenangkan ya. Sepertinya aku juga semakin tertarik dengan lagu-lagu Girls DeMo. Kapan-kapan kita pergi ke konser mereka lagi ya~ Untuk pertanyaanku yang kemarin tidak usah dijawab. Aku tahu hal itu terlalu mendadak bagimu. Karena berada di sampingmu saja sudah cukup. Tidak usah dikhawatirkan ya. Dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan giat belajar karena ujianku diadakan hari Jumat. _Ganbarimasu!_" Huwaaaa ternyata Otonashi khawatir tentang yang kemarin. Kanade jadi mengingat lagi adegan yang terjadi semalam. Tetapi untungnya Otonashi sangat baik hati dan tidak memaksa Kanade untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kanade, sarapan!" suara ibu memanggil dari dapur. Dengan langkah-langkah bahagia Kanade menghampiri meja makan. Tetapi di meja makan ada seseorang yang membuat pagi Kanade menjadi sedikit lebih suram.

"Naoi! Ada apa kau disini pagi-pagi?" Naoi hanya mengumbar senyum bodohnya dan kemudian menghirup susu coklat buatan ibu. Tetapi karena lapar, Kanade ikut duduk di depan meja makan dan mengoleskan selai di rotinya.

"Orang tuaku sedang ada urusan dan mereka kembali ke Hokkaido, jadi aku sendirian di rumah dan tante menyuruhku sarapan di sini." Oh begitu. Terserah lah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli kalau dia terlantar di dalam rumahnya, batin Kanade sinis.

"Oh iya, Kanade tolong buang sampah ini ke tempat pembuangan. Ibu takut semut menggerogoti plastiknya"

"Ah biar kubantu Kanade!" plastik-plastik sampah itu dibawa Naoi dengan wajah sok super hero. Mungkin ia juga merasa telah berhutang budi sama ibu Kanade karena telah berbaik hati menerimanya di rumah itu. Sambil berjalan menuju tempat pembuangan, Naoi bertanya mengenai Akihabara ke Kanade yang terlihat terganggu. Tetapi sepertinya Naoi tidak sadar dan terus bertanya dengan semangat.

"Kanade-chan, Akibarara itu tempat yang seperti apa?"

"Akihabara!"

"Oh iya Akirabahara, apa banyak toko disana?"

"Akihabara!"

"Aku dengar di Akibahara banyak toko yang menjual manga dan anime benarkah?"

"A-KI-HA-BA-RA!"

"A-ki-ra-ba-ra?"

"AKIHABARA! Cari saja sendiri di internet!" Naoi yang terbengong-bengong dengan polosnya pun akhirnya ditinggal oleh Kanade yang kesal karena ia terus salah saat menyebut Akihabara. Yare yare~

-oOo-

Di lain tempat, Otonashi sedang belajar dengan giat sambil melahap sarapannya. Ujian masuk ke Universitas Tokyo dimulai pada hari Jumat, sisa 5 hari lagi dari hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Jadi ia harus ekstra giat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Meja belajar Otonashi terasa bergetar karena hapenya mendapatkan e-mail baru. E-mail dari Kanade.

"Un kapan-kapan kita pergi ke Akihabara lagi ya! Ganbatte ne Otonashi-kun, kau harus tetap makan dengan teratur dan juga istirahat yang cukup untuk hari ujianmu nanti. Dan kalau kau lulus ujian masuk aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Tetapi kau harus lulus dulu!" mau tidak mau Otonashi penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kanade. Tetapi sebelumnya ia harus lulus ujian dulu dan baru bisa bertanya lebih jauh. Otonashi menjadi semakin semangat untuk belajar dan tak terasa hari pun sudah semakin gelap~

-oOo-

**-Hari Ujian-**

Suhu udara yang biasa-biasa saja terasa menjadi lebih dingin untuk Otonashi di sepanjang jalannya menuju tempat ujian. Sesampainya di depan tempat ujian Otonashi merasa sakit perut yang luar biasa dan entah datang dari mana. Rasanya ia ingin membalikkan badan dan kemudian pulang ke rumah. Selain itu nomor ujian yang ia dapat terasa sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat, nomor 2013.

"Ugh bagaimana ini.."

"Dan kenapa nomor ujianku sejelek ini?" kertas ujian itu digumpal-gumpalnya hingga berbentuk bola, tetapi kemudian ia kembalikan seperti semula walaupun bekas gumpalannya sangat terlihat.

Disaat genting seperti ini, datanglah sebuah e-mail dari Kanade yang berisi dukungan moral. Sakit perut bayangan itu pun perlahan mulai menghilang, dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara Kanade yang berteriak "Semangat Otonashi-kun!". Saat Otonashi melihat ke belakang, ternyata itu memang Kanade. Kanade menghampiri Otonashi dan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Ini jimat untuk keberhasilan ujianmu hari ini, aku mengambilnya di kuil pagi ini." Kanade kemudian menaruh jimat itu di tangan Otonashi dan kemudian kembali ke rumahnya dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kau pasti bisa!"

Setelah itu Otonashi pun pergi ke ruang ujian dengan tenang, dengan jimat dari Kanade ia percaya semua soal ujian dapat ia selesaikan. Waktu 3 jam untuk 100 soal yang terdiri dari beberapa mata pelajaran sangatlah sedikit. Apakah ia dapat menyelesaikan semua soal ujian yang dihidangkan untuknya?

"Yak kalian boleh mulai mengerjakan soal ujiannya." sang pengawas ujian telah memberikan izin untuk mengerjakan soal ujian. 3 jam yang menentukan telah dimulai. Otonashi mulai membuka halaman pertama dengan tenang dan mulai memilih jawaban satu persatu. Di sekelilingnya terlihat peserta ujian lain yang terlihat sangat pintar dan mengerjakan soal dengan kecepatan kilat. Hal tersebut tak menggoyahkan Otonashi sedikitpun. Mungkin hal ini berkat jimat dari Kanade. Ia menaruh jimat itu di saku kemejanya.

90 soal telah dikerjakan Otonashi dengan baik, sisa 10 soal lagi dan ia berhasil mengerjakan semua soal. Waktu yang semakin tipis juga menambah tegang suasana ujian tersebut.

"Baiklah waktunya sudah habis. Mohon kumpulkan kertas ujian dan segera meninggalkan ruangan ini." 3 soal lagi. Padahal sedikit lagi. Dengan pasrah Otonashi meninggalkan ruangan ujian dan berharap tiga soal itu tidak mengurangi nilainya. Untuk saat ini yang dapat dilakukannya hanya pulang ke rumah dan menunggu hasilnya tiga hari lagi.

-oOo-

**-Hari Pengumuman-**

Orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar papan pengumuman. Beberapa diantaranya berteriak senang dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Beberapa lainnya terlihat sangat suram dan beberapa menangis karena gagal. Otonashi merasa ragu untuk maju dan melihat papan pengumuman itu. Kertas yang berisi nomor ujian 2013 tergenggam erat di tangan kanan Otonashi bersama dengan jimat yang diberikan Kanade.

"Yosh!" dengan langkah yang mantap Ia masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu dan berdesak-desakan hingga ia dapat melihat papan pengumuman. Karena papannya sangat besar dan orang yang berkerumun juga sangat banyak, Otonashi pun semakin kesulitan untuk mencari nama dan nomor ujiannya. Setelah berdesak-desakan dan mencari dengan teliti, akhirnya Otonashi menemukan nomor ujian yang hampir mendekati nomor ujiannya.

"Sedikit lagi.."

"!"

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Sampai situ dulu chapter 4-nyaaaa~ Untuk yang udah baca fanfic ini domo arigatou gozaimashita! Mohon review fanfic ini supaya bisa diperbaiki kesalahannya di chapter selanjutnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong sekarang saya sudah jadi anak kuliahan di salah satu universitas di Bogor~ Saya ambil sastra Jepang dan sekarang saya jadi bisa nonton anime sama dorama lebih banyak lagi fufu~ *digebukin massa*

Dan juga selamat liburan akhir tahun! Saya sendiri sebenernya ga punya banyak waktu libur mengingat hari kuliah yang sangat tidak teratur *jongkok di pojokan*

Untuk lagu-lagu Girls Dead Monsters silahkan cari di google! Lagu-lagu yang saya pake di fanfic ini semuanya lagu dari Girls Dead Monsters. Kalau kalian gak pernah denger lagu "Morning Dreamer" yang ada di chapter ini, silahkan download di tempat download kesayangan mungkin ada ._. Lagu ini enak banget didenger pagi-pagi, dijamin pengen tidur lagi abis itu lol.

Ya udah deh sekian dari saya, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

Tara desu~ Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ceritanya seolah-olah di update setahun sekali ahahahaha *PLAK*. Maaf banget soalnya Tara-nya sibuk sama kehidupan nyata jadi kehidupan sampingan kadang terlupakan. Sekalian promosi ah, saya juga punya instagram loh silahkan dicari username-nya **taranyan **khu-khu-khu~

Semoga lanjutan yang sudah ditunggu hampir setahun ini gak mengecewakan yah~ Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan semoga memuaskan penasaran kalian dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan saya pengen bikin FF di fandom lain sih. Kyoukai no Kanata hmmm~

"LULUS! WAAAAAAAAAA~"

Otonashi mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju-ninju udara. Ia terlihat sangat senang dan ingin segera memberitahu Kanade. Setelah keluar dari kerumunan, ia segera mengeluarkan hape untuk memberitahu Kanade tentang lulusnya ia masuk perguruan tinggi. Saat sedang mengetik e-mail, Otonashi ditubruk oleh seseorang.

"Ah maaf!"

_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu_, pikir Otonashi. Yang menubruk Otonashi adalah seorang perempuan dengan gitar di punggungnya. Ia berambut pendek dan berwarna ungu, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Otonashi lanjut mengetik e-mail untuk Kanade, saat selesai mengirim e-mail itu ia langsung teringat vokalis band Girls DeMo kesukaan Kanade.

"Apa itu Iwasawa? Lebih baik aku tidak usah memberi tahu Kanade hingga tebakanku benar. Lebih baik aku cepat mengurus administrasi dan segera pulang"

-oOo-

Kanade sedang belajar di kelas saat hape-nya bergetar tanda e-mail baru masuk. Pak guru sedang menjelaskan sejarah Jepang di depan kelas, para siswa berusaha menahan kantuk saking bosannya. Melihat kesempatan pun membaca e-mail dari Otonashi diam-diam dari balik buku.

"_Kanade aku lulus! Aku tidak sabar ingin segera kuliah. Aku mau mengurus administrasi dulu bye_!" Kanade ikut merasa bahagia karena Otonashi lulus ujian Universitas Tokyo. Ngomong-ngomong Otonashi ambil jurusan apa ya? Kanade lupa tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada Otonashi. Saat akan membalas e-mail, Kanade ditegur oleh gurunya yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya. Mungkin Kanade terlalu senang hingga tidak sadar kalau sang guru sudah berpindah posisi.

"Kanade, sekarang waktunya belajar bukan waktu main!"

'BUKK' Sebuah buku tebal mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aduh… Maaf sensei!" Kanade mengelus kepalanya yang habis tertimpa buku sambil meminta maaf dengan memelas agar tidak dihukum. Teman-teman sekelas Kanade tertawa tetapi beberapa saat kemudian langsung terdiam kembali saat Pak guru itu melihat sekeliling.

'KRIIIIIING'

"Baiklah PR halaman 97 kumpulkan minggu depan, selamat siang." Pak guru pun pergi meninggalkan kelas yang menjadi rusuh seketika. Ini waktunya istirahat siang, Kanade mengeluarkan bekal makanannya dan pergi berkumpul dengan kedua temannya, Yusa dan Shiina.

"Tadi gawat sekali. Bisa-bisanya kamu memegang hape di saat si galak itu sedang mengajar" ujar Shiina kesal. Yusa mengangguk setuju. Kanade hanya bisa nyengir dan menunjukkan e-mail dari Otonashi.

"Dia itu cowok yang kamu beritahu waktu itu? Yang ikut ujian Universitas Tokyo dan sekarang dia lulus? Hebat juga" Kanade mengangguk senang.

"Sebetulnya dia sudah jadi pacarku sekarang. Maaf aku baru beritahu kalian aku maluuuuu" ujar Kanade sambil menutup mukanya yang mulai merah. Kedua temannya langsung menepuk punggung Kanade dengan keras saking senangnya. Itu cara mereka mengungkapkan rasa senang mereka. Karena diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Kanade yang belum memiliki pacar. Tetapi sekarang mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi Kanade akan kesepian karena ditinggal pacaran oleh mereka berdua.

"Wah selamat! Akhirnya Kanade sudah besar. Kita bukan nee-chan lagi Shiina, hiks hiks!" ujar Yusa sambil mengucek matanya karena terharu. Shiina juga mengangguk dengan wajah sedih. Walaupun mereka terlihat sedih, tapi sebenarnya mereka juga ikut bahagia karena kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Kanade. Mereka bertiga pun makan siang bersama sambil membahas tentang pacar mereka masing-masing.

Seusai sekolah, Kanade dihampiri oleh Naoi yang ingin pulang bersama. Naoi belum tahu kalau Kanade sudah berpacaran dengan Otonashi.

"Kanade-chwaaaaaaaaaan~ Pulang bareng yuk!"

"Ah Naoi, *apabolehbuat* yuk pulang" Kanade tidak bisa menolak karena dia sedang dalam mood yang amat sangat baik. Karena saking senangnya, Kanade pun tidak tahan untuk menceritakan berita baik yang ia miliki pada Naoi.

"Naoi, sebenarnya aku sudah berpacaran dengan Otonashi-kun…" Naoi berhenti mendadak. Ia masih belum bisa menyerap kata-kata Kanade. "He?" Naoi yang bloon seperti biasa.

"Aku… Pacaran dengan Otonashi-kun! Ah aku mengucapkannya terlalu kencang." Naoi membatu. Ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah mendengar berita itu. 1 menit kemudian akhirnya ia kembali bergerak.

"Tidaaaaaaaaak aku tidak terima! Lalu aku sama siapaaaa?" teriak Naoi. Kanade hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala karena bingung dengan reaksi Naoi yang ternyata diluar perkiraannya.

"Kau mau pacar juga? Di luar sana masih banyak perempuan yang baik kok. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang kita pulang saja sebelum hari semakin gelap."

"Cih, apa boleh buat kita pulang saja." Jawab Naoi sinis. Untung saja bujukan Kanade berhasil, walaupun Naoi menjawab seperti berandalan.

-oOo-

_Di kegelapan, Kanade melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang menyerupai orang. Saat ia berusaha mendekatinya, bayangan itu terlihat mirip seperti orang yang ia kenal. Tetapi bayangan itu memiliki wajah yang terlihat lebih jahat. Saat didekati, sosok itu adalah Naoi yang memakai gakuran dan topi hitam._

"Aku akan menguasai dunia muhahaha! Kau… Sedang apa disini?" Saat Naoi jahat bersiap untuk mendekati Kanade, Kanade mendengar suara lain yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kanade, sudah pagi! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?"

Dan Kanade pun terbangun. Saat membuka mata, berdiri di samping Ibu yang membuka gorden. Lagi-lagi mimpi seperti itu. Rasanya sudah beberapa kali Kanade mengalami mimpi dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal tetapi terasa berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang. Sebenarnya apa maksud mimpi-mimpi tersebut? Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, Kanade mengirimkan e-mail pada Otonashi tentang mimpinya.

"Otonashi-kun pagi! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh, seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda tetapi dengan orang-orang yang kukenal. Apakah kau pernah mengalami mimpi yang seperti itu?"

"Heee Kanade dapat e-mail dari pacar?" tanya Ibu genit dengan wajah super penasaran.

"Ah bu-bukan apa-apa! Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ibu tolong keluarrr." Kanade mendorong ibunya keluar kamar dengan wajah memerah. _Nyaris saja_.

-oOo-

Otonashi baru saja terbangun saat membaca e-mail dari Kanade. Setelah diingat-ingat, ia juga pernah mendapatkan mimpi yang seperti dialami oleh Kanade. Mimpi dimana ia seperti akan ditusuk oleh Kanade.

"_Pagi Kanade-chan, aku juga pernah mengalami mimpi yang seperti itu. Di mimpi itu aku melihatmu tetapi di mimpiku kau terlihat berbeda. Kita bahas itu saat bertemu saja, kapan saja kau tidak sibuk e-mail aku ya!"_

Terkirim. Otonashi pun kembali ke dalam selimut karena ia kuliah baru akan dimulai minggu depan dan hari ini tidak ada yang harus diurus olehnya. _Semoga mimpi itu bukan pertanda buruk… _Dan sekali lagi Otonashi kembali ke alam mimpi.

-oOo-

_Di kafetaria sekolah, Otonashi melihat Kanade yang duduk sendirian dengan wajah datar sambil menyantap makanan yang tidak terduga. Mapo Tofu. Rasa mapo tofu yang pedas tidak membuat ekspresi Kanade berubah. Di dalam kesendiriannya Kanade memasukkan suap demi suap ke dalam mulutnya tanpa ekspresi. Saat Otonashi hendak menyapa Kanade, tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya keluar dari kafetaria._

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hendak bunuh diri?!" ujar laki-laki itu dengan wajah marah. Otonashi terdiam.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Otonashi dengan wajah polos. Lelaki itu terlihat semakin kesal.

"Kau amnesia ya?! Aku Hinata, teman seperjuanganmu di korps Afterlife! Jangan-jangan Tenshi sudah mencuci otakmu ya? Kita harus segera ke markas dan lapor pada Yurippe!" saat orang yang menyebut dirinya Hinata itu akan membawa Otonashi ke 'markas', Otonashi merasa tidak asing dengan dunia ia berada sekarang.

"Korps Afterlife? Ini bukan di Tokyo ya?"

"Memang bukan! Kita semua sudah mati dan kita berada di tengah-tengah antara alam dunia dan alam baka! Sekarang kita sedang berjuang untuk pergi dari dunia yang tidak ada akhirnya ini. Otonashi apa kau lupa semua itu?" ujar Hinata dengan wajah tidak percaya. Saat Otonashi sedang menyaring informasi yang baru saja ia dapat, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"!"

-To be Continue-

Bagian terakhir kok bikin gregetan ya? Saya jadi penasaran juga gimana kelanjutannya, tetap dukung FF ini ya review kalian sangat berarti dari saya untuk membuat FF ini menjadi lebih berkembang. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ =w=b


End file.
